Securing the Future!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Securing the Future in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series . *(the episode begins) *Ash Ketchum (Narrator): *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum(V.O.): Securing the Future! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Gozu:' What's going on? *'Matori:' Knock it off! That's mine line! *'Male Team Rocket Grunt:' There's straight ahead! Is that? *(They turn to see Tapu Koko blocking the ultra wormhole) *'Professor Kukui:' It's Tapu Koko! *(Godzilla then shows up nearly hitting Team Rocket's flying vehicle with his right arm) *'Female Team Rocket:' We can't control the ship! *- *'Matori:' (Growling in anger) RETREAT NOW!! *(Matori and Team Rocket manage to retreat as Godzilla roars) *- *- *'Cell:' We're not done yet! We will get Necrozma! *Justimon: I don't think so Cell. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- * *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Necrozma! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' The only way we can stop the D-Reaper from destroying the Alola region and the world. Is we need Mothra to use her god ray to vaporize the D-Reaper. *'Tai Kamiya:' That sounds like a great idea, Ash. *'Sakura Avalon:' Then I'll sing to give her strength. *'Ash Ketchum:' No. Not this time. This time, we'll do Madison. *'Madison Taylor:' Me? *'Ash Ketchum:' Yes. It's up to you, Madison. You have to sing in order to heal her, give her more strength, stop the D-Reaper and save Jeri. *Keroberos: Ash's right. *- *- *- *(Mothra unleashes her god ray vaporizing the D-Reaper and preventing them from destroying the Alola region for good) *'Knuckles:' The D-Reaper! It's gone! *(Everyone cheers) *'Naga:' What? What just happened? *(Shadow smiles) *- *- *'Cera:' Yeah! Way to... *(Chomper's mother looks down at Cera and she smiles) *'Cera:' Woo! Yeah, alright! *(But then the Mother D-Reaper shows up and she was very angry) *'Max Taylor:' Uh-oh! *'Dan Kuso:' It's the mother D-Reaper! *'Rex Ancient:' And she doesn't look happy! *(The mother D-Reaper hits Mothra so hard with her tentacles) *'All Heroes:' Mothra! *Mother D-Reaper: (Angry) How dare you stop our destruction of Alola region you bug monster! And now you will pay dearly! *- *- *- *- *Calumon: Gallantmon watch out! *(Gallantmon turns to see the Mother D-Reaper trying to stop him from reaching Jeri. Before she could grab him, suddenly something stopped her) *'Gallantmon Crimson Mode:' What? *(It was Godzilla who stopped her) *'Mother D-Reaper:' Unhand me you monster! I can't stop until Jeri is mine and the world will be deleted for the glory of Team Rocket! *(Godzilla then fires his atomic breath on her face and kills her and so as the D-Reaper species) *(Godzilla roars in victory) *MegaGargomon: Alright the D-Reaper is gone for good. *Sakuyamon: Way to go Godzilla. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Quintessa leave both our worlds and Ultra Space alone. *- *- *- *- *- *'Quintessa:' I'll make you pay dearly for interfering our plan and your titan friends for defeating King Ghidorah, two M.U.T.O. and the D-Reaper. There is no one to save you this time. *Philmac: Hey, Quintessa! SHUT UP!!! *(He hit her with his sword) *'Lillie:' It's Philmac! *Quintessa: You traitor! (She fires laser but Philmac dodges the incoming attack) *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Quintessa:' Die! *(Quintessa fires her laser aiming towards Lillie) *'Philmac:' Lillie! *(Philmac pushes Lillie away and then ends up getting hit by a laser, then crashes into a rock wall) *'Lillie:' Philmac! *(Philmac can be seen badly injured) *Mark EVO: No! *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Say hello to our friend. *Optimus Prime (2007): BumbleBee! *Ash Ketchum: And my master Goku! *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Time to say good-bye Quintessa. Kamehameha! *(They fire their attack and hit Quintessa and then she vaporize) *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Float like a butterfly. *BumbleBee (2007): Sting like a bee. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'''Takato Matsuki: '''Cheer up, Ash. We'll come back soon. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts